vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
AncientMegatheriummon
AncientMegatheriummon= AncientMegatheriummon is the Legendary Warrior possessing the attribute of "Ice", it is one of the legendary Ten Warriors Digimon that saved the ancient Digital World. An Ultimate who existed only in the distant past, it is said that the power and bravery it possesses can adapt even to the intense cold of the freezing tundra. With an attack of absolute zero it suspends the atomic movement of every object, and it easily destroys even the eternally frozen gigantic icebergs. Ancient Megatheriumon's abilities were later passed on to the "Mammal" and "Ice-Snow Digimon". |-|Daipenmon= A Digimon that possesses power over Ice that has transcended legend by inheriting all the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors and acquiring unknown abilities. Although its wings have degenerated, by flapping the gigantic "Kakikaki-kun" hunk of ice held in its right hand and the "Kochikochi-kun" held in its left, it seems it can momentarily fly in the air. It's free from care because it is able to manufacture the Kakikaki-kun and the Kochikochi-kun on its own even if they melt away. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C | At least 3-C Name: AncientMegatheriummon/AncientMegatheriumon, "Legendary Warrior of Ice" | Daipenmon, "Fused Warrior of Ice" Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Data Attribute Ancient Beast Digimon, Legendary Warrior of Ice. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Existence Erasure | All previous abilities, Power Nullification, Limited Flight. Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Equal to AncientVolcanomon) | At least Galaxy level (Inherited all the powers and abilities of AncientMegateriummon) Speed: FTL (Comparable to AncientKazemon) | FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Galaxy level (Took hits from Lucemon, but was eventually killed by him) | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: As a member of the Warrior Ten, AncientMegatheriummon is likely an extremely skilled and experienced fighter. Daipenmon's skill level should be around the same level. Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. In AncientMegatheriummon's case it has this ability to a ridiculous level allowing reactions to the emotions to be much faster and guarantee a much greater power increase than most Digimon can reach in a shorter period of time. AncientMegatheriummon *'Great Snowplow:' Charges forward and slams into the enemy with its huge horns. *'Freezing Blizzard:' Uses its cannons to create an absolute zero super-blizzard. *'Tsurara Lala/Frozen Tundra:' Transforms its body into an icicle. Can be used to stick to things. *'Kachikachi Kocchin/Crystal Breeze:' Breaths out a blizzard to freeze things. Daipenmon *'Ichigo Death:' Dips the KochiKochi-kun in its left hand in red syrup, then strikes the opponent. *'Blue Hawaii Death:' Dips the Kakikaki-kun in its right hand in blue syrup, then strikes the opponent. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Warrior Ten Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Ice Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users